Tonight It's Love
by MyLovelyMarauder
Summary: Your simple Ciel has a nightmare Sebastian cuddles him fic. Sort of pre-slash, though it is SebaCiel so if slash isn't your thing I'd stay away. No language. One-Shot though if enough ask or I feel corageous I may make it a Two or Three shot.


**A/N Here I go again. So this is not my first Black Butler fic although it is the first I put on here. Will maybe become multi-chap, but for now it's just a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler if I did there would be established slash. This anime/manga belongs to one Yana Toboso.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

What a long night. Tucking in my master seemed dutifully hard, seeing how tonight was a thunder storm. He loathes them. Though if I could not get my master to go to sleep what kind of butler would I be? Sweet bocchan, so strong in life, and yet so weak in dreams. One thing I could never do was chase away what terrorizes him in the dead of sleep. One task I wish I could do. "Ah how long have I been harboring my feelings for my young master? Much longer than a mere butler probably should I might say. What started out as a mere hunger turned into lust, from lust to admiration and from admiration into love. Love something petulant humans feel and go into frenzy's over I now possess.

Since being bound by our contract I have felt the need to protect my young master, but after this, love feeling I felt it to be my undying mission to keep him safe, and not only safe, but happy. Such a queer thought. An itching at the back of my mind was saying my name, whispering, _"…Sebastian…Sebastian…"_ So once more I rounded the corner and trenched back up the stairs heading to the direction of my masters chambers.

I walked into Ciels overly large bedroom and my suspicions were complete. A nightmare, one worse than what he is usually prone to handle. I looked at his face his pale skin flushed red, his cerulean eyes squeezed shut, his fists tangled in his sheets, his blue hair strewn lazily on his feather pillow, and his body in the fetal position. I sighed loudly. I gently rested my gloved hand on the poor boys side. "Young master, young master. Wake up. It is only a dream." He slowly came too and recoiled from my touch, tears streaming down his face, and the empty space of my heart broke.

He calmed down considerably after recognizing his surroundings, signaling he was okay he wrapped his arms around me and held on for dear life. I knew his nightmare, it was the same as every night and yet I still asked. "Bocchan, would you like to tell me about it?" Fresh tears streamed down his face, but he told me none-the-less. "You, you died trying to protect me. You! You can't ever leave me Sebas-tain! Ever!" Well this was new. "Be honest with me Sebastian tell me you won't leave me." I stroked his hair absently while I spoke. "I will never leave you. How could I we have a contract to fulfill, though more than that. I love you Ciel."

The fragile thirteen year old looked up at me, a blush covering his cheeks. "You do?" "Yes I do. I cannot lie to you young master, it was an order so long ago that I tell the truth and I must follow my orders." He smiled faintly, something I don't see too often and buried his head back into my chest. I heard a muffled "I love you too." Come from him and I felt elated.

So there we sat, perched on his oversized bed, him buried into me with one arm wrapped around him and the other stroking his soft silky strands. He lifted his head, a mischievous smirk plastered to his delicate face. "Sebastian" He blushed "Would you, kiss me?" I smiled a genuine smile. He was asking, not ordering. So I brought my face to his. Are lips touched and moved, not awkwardly at all just innocent. Ciel moved his arms from my chest to around my neck and I tightened my grip around his waist.

We broke apart when air became necessary for the young lord. He looked up at me through his lashes, the rain had stopped and the moon seemed to glow casting a magnificent light illuminating Ciels face. He was beautiful. "Lay with me?" It was another question. I stood and removed my jacket and gloves folding them and placing them aside. I slipped in next to the boy and he curled himself around me like a cat.

His head rested upon my chest and his short legs were intertwined with my own, his arm strewn across my belly. I rubbed soothing circles on his back wondering if he was going to sleep. The small boy yawned slightly and borrowed deeper into my embrace and the blankets. "Goodnight Sebastian…I love you." I smirked I liked the sound of that. "Goodnight young master" "Please, call me Ciel" "Why did you just say please?" He flushed red. "Shut up!" Hmm I chuckled. "I love you too…Ciel." He smiled and went to sleep not having any more nightmares.

I cradled the boy all night strange thoughts of love and eternity circling my mind. I craved his soul more than nearly anything, but his love and presence was so much more precious to me. I could turn him, into one like me, though only if that is what he chooses. If he so chooses to stay with me forever I would gladly do it though if he were to say no, I would have no choice, but to consume his soul. I sighed for the second time that night. These thoughts were meant for morning. For now I enjoyed the warmth and comfort of holding the small boy I loved in my arms for the first time and not for the last.


End file.
